Jurassic Park: We Fell Hard
by CrazyCommunist227
Summary: When two teenagers are stranded on an island filled with dinosaurs, they find their humanity questioned as they fight for their very lives, and receive help from the most unlikely of sources. Rated T for adult themes, language, and suggestive situations.
1. Chapter 1: The Island

**Chapter 1: The Island**

_Nobody's Point Of View_

Jaycee and Nick had always been close as brother and sister, and nothing was different the night they went to Isla Nublar with their family and friends to celebrate Jaycee's eighteenth birthday. As they landed on the beach, they found it to be deserted.

"This place is absolutely perfect!", exclaimed Jaycee as she disembarked on the shore.

"Every place is "perfect" to you sis.", said Nick as he too stepped onto shore. He was followed by several men with rifles and a couple in their early fifties.

"I still don't understand why we had to bring security here.", said Jaycee.

"Because, you've heard the stories about this place. The locals won't even go near it.", said the man.

"Oh, come on dad. You don't actually believe those silly superstitions.", said Nick.

"It never hurts to be careful.", replied the man.

"Whatever. Okay, so let's get those tabl-", Jaycee began but was cut off by a low growl sounding from the jungle. Suddenly, a large pack of raptors leaped from the jungle and attacked the group. The security men fired their rifles, but were quickly killed. The four remaining of the group, Nick, Jaycee, and their mother and father, were quickly surrounded by the raptor pack.

"Nick, Jaycee, your mother and I are going to distract them. I want you two to make a break for the jungle and don't stop, no matter what you hear.", said their dad.

"But dad, we can't just leave you and mom here. You'll both be killed.", said Jaycee.

"Honey, I'm not going to let you get hurt. Now, on the count of three, run.", said their dad as he began counting, "One, two, three!"

On three, Jaycee and Nick bolted for the jungle while their mom and dad charged head on into the raptor pack. Unfortunately, halfway through their run, they fell into a hidden cave. Their worlds went black.

_Aurora's Point Of View_

Aurora woke to the sun peeking up over the canopy. She noticed her older brother Silver Wing staring off into the distance. The sun glistened off his blackish-brown hide and glinted off his bright yellow eyes. Even though velociraptors usually rose early, this was still unusual for him.

_"Something must be bothering him.", _I thought.

"What are you doing up so early brother?", I asked.

"I'm thinking about those two humans we saw last night.", he answered

"You mean the one's that ran into the jungle?", I asked.

"Yeah.", he answered.

"They're probably dead.", I said.

"I know, but I still think we should go see, just in case.", he said.

"Why? It's crazy dangerous.", I said.

"I know, but something about the female one is intriguing.", he said.

"You can't be serious. You've fallen for a human. You know what the elders say about them.", I warned.

"I've not fallen for her, it's just that she's intriguing, is all.", he countered.

"Sure. That's what you said about that raptor from the green pack.", I said, but he was already gone. I quickly rose and followed him, knowing this was a bad idea.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Jurassic Park.


	2. Chapter 2: First Contact

**Chapter 2:**

_Jaycee's POV_

When I woke up, my head was killing me. I scanned the dimly lit room, struggling to remember what happened and where we were. Then it hit me. Our family was dead. It was just me and my brother on this island. Speaking of which, where was my brother. I quickly scanned the room to find him still sleeping in the opposite corner.

"Well, I reckon I'd better get up.", I said to myself as I walked over to the window and opened it, letting the sunlight cascade over me. I heard Nick start to stir behind me. He was just waking up.

"What happened? Where are we?", he asked.

"I don't know. We walked through that cave till we got to this room, remember.", I answered.

"Oh yeah. Do you think we should go looking for some food?", he asked.

"I guess so.", I said as I glanced around the room for the second time, taking the surroundings in more carefully. I noticed their was a large map of the island on one wall, while on the opposite wall they was a arms locker with a rusted lock and chain around it.

"Well, I'd say if we could get into that locker, we'd be in pretty good shape.", said Nick.

"Yeah. The question is, how?", I said.

"We could get a rock and try our luck.", suggested Nick.

"Yeah. I'll be right back.", I said as I ran outside to search for a rock. When I found one the appropriate size, I brought it back inside.

"This should do the trick.", I said as I ran over to the locker and brought the rock down onto the lock. It shattered immediately. I opened the door to find to shotguns and twelve cases of ammunition.

"Here.", I said as I tossed Nick one of the shotguns. I then handed him six of the cases of ammo.

"Okay, so we've got 240 rounds apiece. That should last us a while.", I said.

"Yeah, provided we don't run into any trouble.", said Nick.

"Oh please. A few bugs and birds should be easy to handle.", I said. Suddenly, there was a loud bang on the door.

"That doesn't sound like a bird.", said Nick as an screech filled the air. Just then, the door fell in and several creatures charged into the room. They had large frills on the tops of their heads and were light-brownish in color. They also had beaks with incredibly sharp teeth. Jaycee and Nick opened fire when the creatures cornered them. They managed to drop three of the seven, with the remaining four fleeing.

"What the FUCK were those things?", asked Nick.

"I don't know, but they remind me of oviraptors.", I answered.

"What?", he asked, confused.

"Dinosaurs.", I answered.

"How is that possible? Dinosaurs are extinct. You don't think the legends are true, do you?", asked Nick.

"I don't know Nick, but it makes me want to get off this island all the quicker. Now help me cut up this meat.", I said as I approached one of the carcasses.

_Silver Wing's POV_

We slowly approached what the elders referred to as a building. It had a single gate, but it was cracked open, allowing me and my sister to enter easily.

"Brother, are you sure you saw them go in here?", asked Aurora.

"You have no faith in me, do you sister?", I asked sarcastically.

"I have faith in you, it's just that want to make sure we're not on a wild goose chase, as humans call it.", she answered.

"Just trust me.", I said as we climbed the ladder onto the catwalk. I stealthily peered into the window to see the two humans finishing up with the carcass of an oviraptor.

"Looks like these humans ran into some trouble.", said Aurora.

"I guess they did.", I replied.

_Nick's POV_

As I finished eating, I looked up to notice two metallic objects sitting on the table in front of the only window. I rose and retrieved them. They read "Dino Translator 2.0" on the side.

"Hey Jaycee, check this out.", I said. She walked over to me and took the other device.

"I wonder if these things actually work.", I said.

"I don't know. Only one way to find out.", she said as she put one in her ear. I followed. We walked outside to head to the beach, only to be confronted by two more creatures. One was about Jaycee's height with a blackish hide with red on top of it's snout and blue around it's piercing yellow eyes. The other was closer to my height with a reddish-brown hide and red stripes. It had orange eyes. The larger one opened it's mouth, and what I heard nearly made me faint.


	3. Chapter 3: The Beach

**Chapter 3:**

_Nick's POV_

"Hello humans.", said the black raptor, "I am Silver Wing, and that is my sister Aurora."

I stood there in stunned disbelief. These translators actually work.

"Um, can you understand us?", I asked, unsure of what to expect.

"Yes.", answered the raptor.

"Wow. This is amazing. Wait, you're not going to eat us, are you?", I asked, my finger tightening on the trigger.

"No. I wish to learn more about humans.", it answered.

"Well, um, can I ask one question. Why did you pick us?", asked Jaycee.

"Because, you two are the only humans on the island.", answered the raptor.

"Well, if you'd like, you could tag along with us on our journey to the beach.", I said.

"Why thank you human. That would be nice.", said the raptor.

"Hold on a second. Nick, are you insane. They're two velociraptors, and you want to let them tag along. Does that strike anyone else as a very bad idea.", said Jaycee in protest.

"Look human, as long as you don't provoke us, you won't be harmed. Know quit protesting.", said the reddish-brown raptor. It had an angelic feminine voice.

"Fine, but if we get eaten, it's on you Nick.", said Jaycee as she submitted to the whim of the raptors. The four set off for the beach.

_An hour later, On the way to the beach_

_Aurora's POV_

We had been walking for what seemed like an eternity, because my feet were killing me. The whole time, I found myself increasing intrigued by the male human, Nick I think was his name. Something about him kept me from looking away from him.

"And you were making fun of me for wanting to study the humans.", said Silver Claw from behind, nearly giving me a heart attack.

"Oh ha ha, very funny. I still think it's a ridiculous idea.", I said.

"Really, cause the look you're giving the male tells me otherwise.", he said. I felt my snout begin to heat up.

"Don't be silly. I'd never fall for a human. I'm too smart for that, unlike you.", I said.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say dear sister.", he said as he returned to the front of the group.

"So, what did you say your name's were?", asked the girl.

"I'm Aurora, and that's my sometimes stubborn brother Silver Wing.", I answered. Just then, we reached the beach.

_Jaycee's POV_

When we reached the beach, it was covered in debris and dried blood stained the sand. I felt tears begin to swell in my eyes. I began to shift through the debris, managing to find some clothes, two flashlights, a lighter. Nick had better luck as he found three rifles and ammo buried in the sand, a machete, and most surprising of all, his guitar. I looked at the sun, and saw it was starting to get late.

"Nick, I think we should start heading back to the building.", I said.

"I agree. Let's get going.", he said as he gathered up his haul and put them in his bag. He slung his guitar over his shoulder, and picked up some wood and sticks and put them in his bag.

"What's with the sticks?", I asked.

"We'll need them for a fire.", he answered. We began walking back to the building after I had stuffed my haul into my bag.

"So Silver, I assume you have a pack you live with.", I said as we began the trek back.

"Yeah. We do, but we'd never reach it before dark.", he said.

"You can stay with us.", said Nick, "I mean, if you want to."

"That would be great.", said Silver.

"What do you think Jaycee?", asked Nick.

"I guess, as long as they don't eat us in our sleep.", I answered.

"For the last time, we're not going to eat you.", said Silver, slightly irritated.

"Okay, they can stay.", I said.

_An hour later, back at the building_

_Silver Wing's POV_

After we had gotten back to the building, Jaycee and Nick had limited us to the ground floor, as the upper floors were their living quarters. I laid down in the corner of the room and tried to take sleep, but found myself unable to. Just as I was beginning to doze off, I heard what sounded like a dull thump. My eyes shot open to see Jaycee quietly sneaking outside. My curiosity peaked, I followed her to the edge of the fence surrounding the building. She was gazing out at the beach, a look of extreme sadness filling her eyes. I felt sympathy for her.

"What's wrong?", I asked. She turned around, surprised.

"Nothing. I just couldn't sleep.", she answered.

"Just because I'm a dinosaur doesn't me I can't tell when someone's hurting. Now what's the matter?", I asked again.

"You really want to know? My family was slaughtered by dinosaurs when we first came ashore, and that's how we ended up here.", she answered, tears beginning to fill her eyes. I walked up to her and tried to comfort her by rubbing my head up against her cheek. She nuzzled her head into my neck and began to cry.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I've never had to survive on an island, let alone one filled with dinosaurs. I know I can't protect Nick. If he get's killed, I'll have nothing left to live for. What do I do Silver?", she asked through the sobs.

"Don't worry Jaycee. You've got me and Aurora to protect you and Nick. I promise I won't let anything happen to either of you.", I whispered in her ear.

"Thanks. You know, for a dinosaur, you sure know how to comfort a girl.", said Jaycee.

"I know. I had to comfort my other sister after her mate was killed.", I explained.

"Oh. I'm gonna go try to get some sleep now.", she said as she and I began walking back towards the building.

"I'm going to do the same. Goodnight Jaycee.", I said as I returned to my corner.

"Goodnight Silver Wing.", I heard as she climbed the ladder to the upstairs. I smiled and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: The Dance

**Chapter 4:**

_The next morning_

_Jaycee's POV_

I awoke with the sun peaking through the window. I got up and stretched while I yawned and tried to wake up. I climbed down the ladder to get some breakfast, only to find Silver Wing already awake.

"What are you doing up so early?", I asked, suspicious.

"I could ask you the same.", he retorted.

"Well, someone's not a morning person.", I mumbled as I walked outside.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I didn't get a lot of sleep last night.", said Silver. As he joined me outside, I saw a look of worry and concern in his eyes.

"Why do you look so worried?", I asked.

"Because I can tell you didn't get a lot of sleep.", he answered.

"What does that matter to you?", I asked, still unsure whether I could trust him completely.

"It's natural for a friend to worry about his other friends, right?", he asked sarcastically.

"Well yeah, but I mean, you worry too much.", I said.

"Only because you're my friend.", he said.

"No, there's another reason, and I know exactly what it is. You're in love with me!", I accused.

"That's ridiculous. You're just a good friend, is all. Besides, I just met you!", he yelled, although to anyone without a translator, it would have sounded like a roar.

_Nick's POV_

I awoke to the sound of shouting outside.

"_I wonder what those two are arguing about?", _I thought to myself as I descended the ladder to the ground floor, to find Aurora just waking up.

"Hello sleepy head.", I said, receiving a slight chuckle from her.

"Good morning Nick. I see my brother and Jaycee are arguing.", she said.

"Yeah, the two lovebirds don't know when to shut up.", I said jokingly.

"Yeah.", she agreed. I went to pick up my guitar.

"What's that?", she asked.

"It's my guitar.", I answered.

"Gui-tar?", she asked.

"Yeah. I use it to make music.", I answered.

"Music?", she said questioningly.

"You don't know what music is?", I asked.

"Nope.", she answered.

"Well, I'll show you.", I said as I began to strum a few chords:

_Hey girl. Go on now.__  
__You know you've got everybody looking.___

_Got a little boom in my big truck__  
__Gonna open up the doors and turn it up__  
__Gonna stomp my boots in the Georgia mud__  
__Gonna watch you make me fall in love__  
__Get up on the hood of my daddy's tractor__  
__Up on the tool box, it don't matter__  
__Down on the tailgate, girl I can't wait__  
__To watch you do your thing___

_Shake it for the young bucks sittin' in the honky-tonks__  
__For the rednecks rockin' 'til the break of dawn__  
__For the DJ spinnin' that country song__  
__Come on, come on, come on__  
__Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees__  
__Shake it for the catfish swimming down deep in the creek__  
__For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels__  
__Shake it to the moon, shake it for me girl, aww___

_Country girl, shake it for me girl,__  
__Shake it for me girl, shake it for me__  
__Country girl, shake it for me girl,__  
__Shake it for me girl, shake it for me_

She sat there with a stunned look on her face, clearly impressed by my mastery of the guitar.

"That was amazing.", she finally said as she snapped out of her daze.

"Thanks. I practice a lot.", I said, flattered.

"If you want, I could teach you how to play and dance.", I said.

"What do you mean by "dance?", she asked.

"I'll show you, just give me a second. I rummaged through my bag and retrieved my iPod and speakers. I plugged the speakers in and turned on the iPod. I quickly selected a slow song and pressed play. I lifted Aurora up by her paw and put my arm around what would have been her waist. I began to move to the rhythm, leading her with me.

"This is fun.", she said as I twirled her around and dipped her down, which was kind of awkward with her tail. Just as the song was ending, I brought her in close to me, and our faces nearly touched. I felt my cheeks heat up from the closeness, and I knew she must be doing the same.

_Silver Wing's POV_

"For the last time, I'm not in love with you.", I shouted as I opened the door. I walked through the doorway, only to find my sister and Nick in a tight embrace.

"What the fuck is going on?", I asked furiously, showing my teeth at Nick.

"Nothing brother, Nick was just teaching me how to dance.", answered Aurora.

"You know what, I don't even care. I'm going hunting.", I said as I stormed out of the building to the gate and opened it.

"Just admit your feelings.", I heard Jaycee yell as I walked away. I just scoffed and kept walking.

_Aurora's POV_

"Wow, my sis must of pissed him off bad.", said Nick as Silver Wing left.

"Yeah, plus Silver can be a real tight ass sometimes.", I added.

"I'll say.", said Jaycee as she walked in.

"Why can't he just admit his feelings?", she asked.

"Because he's afraid you'll say no.", said Nick.

"Yeah. He's always had a problem with rejection.", I added.

"Well, that's ridiculous. I'd say yes.", said Jaycee.

"I just hope he gets back before dark.", I said worryingly.

"Yeah, me too.", I heard Jaycee mumbled as she climbed the ladder.


	5. Chapter 5, pt1: The Courting

**Chapter 5, pt.****1****:**

_Silver Wing's POV_

I wandered through the jungle, not really knowing where I was, only knowing I wanted to forget her for a little while. I couldn't possible be in love with her. I mean, she was a human and I was a raptor, it would never work. I continued to contemplate this when I heard something in the jungle rustle. I slowly scanned the area, looking for any potential threat, or possible prey. That's when I saw a Compsognathus dart across the forest floor. I immediately began to pursue it, and after a short chase, managed to bite down on its neck and kill it. I then swallowed it whole. I looked up to see the sun was nearly set.

"_I'd better get back before Aurora starts to worry."_, I thought to myself as I began walking back to the building.

_Back at the building_

_Jaycee's POV_

I sat in the corner looking out the window in the direction the Silver Wing had run off. I knew he had feelings for me, and he was just to stubborn and prideful to admit it. Honestly, I had feelings for him too, but I wish he would admit his. Just then, I noticed something coming out of the jungle. I grabbed the binoculars and saw that it was Silver Wing. I threw the binoculars down and quickly descended the ladder. I darted out the door and met him at the gate.

"I was so worried. I thought you had left for good.", I said as I embraced him tightly.

"That's nice, but you're choking me.", he said, and I released my grasp.

Nick and Aurora joined us outside.

"Where'd you go?", asked Aurora.

"I went hunting. Caught a compy.", he answered.

"Well, I think we should all get to sleep, it's getting late.", said Nick, noticing the sun was setting.

"I agree. It's been a long day.", I said as I headed back into the building.

"Oh, and Silver Wing, one more thing. I love you.", I said as I climbed the ladder, leaving Nick, Silver, and Aurora standing there, mouths agape.

_The next day_

_[Dream Sequence]_

_Nick's POV_

_I was standing in the middle of a clearing with Aurora, and had her claws in my hands._

"_Aurora, even though we're two different species, I still love you, and want you to be my mate.", I said, pulling her closer._

"_Oh Nick, I love you too, and I'll be your mate.", she said as she licked my cheek. I leaned in to kiss her snout when a shot rang out, and she collapsed over, dead. I dropped to my knees, tears streaming down the side of my face._

"_Aurora, no, no, Auroraaa!", I shouted as I cradled her lifeless body in my hands._

_[Real World]_

I awoke to find Jaycee shaking me, and Silver Wing and Aurora staring at me with concern.

"What happened?", I asked.

"You were screaming in your sleep.", answered Jaycee.

"Oh. I just had a bad dream.", I said.

"Okay. Let's get some breakfast.", said Aurora.

"Okay. Me and Nick'll go hunting. You can hunt, can't you?", asked Silver.

"Yeah.", I answered as I grabbed my bag, one of the rifles from the beach, and the machete.

"All set?", I said as we left out the fence and into the jungle. When we had gotten out of sight of the building, Silver stopped me.

"You have feelings for Aurora, don't you?", he asked out of the blue.

"What, that's ridiculous.", I answered.

"Nick, I see how you look at her, and a little word of advice, she like's males who can talk about their feelings.", he said.

"Fine, okay, I have feelings for her, but I have no idea how to approach her. I mean, I'm a human and she's a raptor.", I confessed.

"Well, the basic raptor mating ritual is that the male will bring the female he's courting a fresh kill and if she accepts it, they go off and mate.", explained Silver.

"Wow, pretty simple.", I commented. Just then, we heard the chatter of a herd of compys in the distance, and it was getting closer.

"Hide. Now.", ordered Silver as he ducked behind a bush on one side of the path. I ducked behind a log on the opposite side. The compy moved in between our hiding places and stopped. Just then, Silver jumped from his hiding place and attacked them. I followed suit and we managed to kill at least seven compys, with the others running away. I took one and saved it for Auroara. As we began our trek back to the building, I engaged Silver in conversation.

"So Silver, is there anything specific about raptor mating rituals you can tell me?", I asked.

"Well, to start off, the male will bow to the female. Then present the kill. Also, if the female rejects the male and he continues to try and mate with her, she'll kill him.", he answered as we reached the gate. I opened it and immediately went to Aurora.

"Did y'all catch anything?", she asked.

"Yeah, but before we eat, there's something I've got to do.", I said as I took my pack off and retrieved the compy I'd saved for her. I stepped back and bowed, then presented her the kill. She stood there with a stunned look on her face.

"I don't know what to say Nick. This is so sudden, but I think I'm going to accept your offering.", she said as she grabbed the compy and swallowed if whole.

"Does this mean we're mates?", I asked.

"Yes it does my mate.", she answered as she licked my cheek.

"Now, there's the matter of the actually mating.", she whispered in my ear. I blushed furiously.

"Tonight, in the back room.", I whispered back.


	6. Chapter 5, pt2: The Lake

**Chapter 5; pt.2:**

_Jaycee's POV_

After we had finished breakfast, we decided to go swimming in a lake Aurora and Silver Wing knew about that was nearby. I grabbed one of the rifles, and Nick grabbed the machete, just in case there was trouble. We began our trek to the lake.

_15 minutes later, the lake_

_Nick's POV_

When we finally reached the lake, we found it empty. Me and Jaycee quickly shed the majority of our clothing, with exception to our underwear, and dove into the crystal clear waters.

"Come on Aurora, the water's fine.", I shouted and motioned for Aurora to join us.

She jumped in next to me, causing water to splash on me.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that.", I said as I splashed her.

"Not as much as you will for that.", she said as she used her tail to soak me with one swipe. This went on for several minutes, until I finally gave up.

_Jaycee's POV_

I noticed that Silver Wing was laying on the shore, napping. A devious thought crept into my head. I slowly crept up on him, and pounced. His eyes shot open, and he managed to somehow get a grip on me with his claws.

"And just what were you doing?", he asked slyly.

"Well, I was going to pin you to the ground, make you beg for mercy. ", I said as he held me there.

"Hmm, is that so, well then, I think I'll do the same to you. Now beg.", he said, "And make it as sensual as you possibly can."

"You're sick.", I said playfully.

"Yet you still want to be my mate.", he said, flashing a smile as he leaned closer and licked my cheek. That's when it hit me. I quickly kissed him. He loosened his grip enough for me to slip out and throw him to the ground. I quickly pinned him.

"Now, where were we.", I said.

"You're evil.", he said.

"Beg for mercy.", I said playfully, "And don't forget to make it very sensual."

"I'll never beg.", he said.

"Get a room you two!", I heard my brother yell. I finally let him up.

"So, you reckon we should start heading back?", I asked.

"Yeah, it's starting to get late.", answered Silver Wing.

"Hey guys, we're going back to the HQ.", I shouted to Nick and Aurora.

_Nick's POV_

"We'll catch up.", I shouted back.

"Well don't be too long.", yelled Jaycee.

"We won't.", I shouted as I turned to Aurora.

"Why aren't we going now?", she asked.

"Well, I've still got to claim my prize.", I said as I began to passionately kiss her. My hand slowly slid down her chest and in between her legs. I found what I was looking for.

"What are you doing Nick?", she asked. I didn't answer. Instead, I slid two fingers into her. She moaned out in pleasure.

"Please, don't stop.", she said.

"Gee, I wish I didn't have to, but we have to get back. It's getting late.", I said as I retracted my fingers from her.

"You're mean.", she said as we exited the water.

"I know I am.", I said as we began walking back to the building.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry 'bout the short chapter. I've been dealing with sum writers block lately.


	7. Chapter 6: The Night

**Chapter 6:**

_Silver Wing's POV_

When we got to the building, Jaycee went upstairs to change into some dry clothes. After she finished changing, we sat down and talked until we got tired.

"So, what do you think is taking Aurora and Nick so long?", she asked.

"Well, I can think of one thing they might be doing, if you catch my drift.", I said.

"Yeah, I doubt it. Nick isn't like that.", she said.

"You're probably right.", I said.

"Yeah. So listen, I was wondering if you'd like to, um, be my mate?", asked Jaycee. I looked at her for a moment, then smiled.

"I'd love too, but for the pack to accept it, it has to be done officially.", I answered.

"And pray tell, what does officially pertain to exactly?", she asked.

"Well, first I have to present a kill to you, then you must accept, then we go off and mate.", I explained.

"Sounds simple enough.", she said.

"It is, oh and raptors mate for life.", I added.

"Well, what do you say, we visit your pack tomorrow and do the ritual there.", she suggested.

"I like that idea.", I said. We slowly drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

_Nick's POV_

We had finally begun our walk back to the building when we saw how late it had gotten. When we entered the building, we saw that Jaycee and Silver Wing were asleep in one corner.

"You know, you can sleep with me upstairs.", I said, not wanting to disturb the sleeping lovebirds.

"Well, why not.", she said as I started to climb up the ladder. When I reached the top, I lowered my hand to help Aurora up. She shook her head.

"I've done this before.", she said as she quickly ascended the ladder.

"Oh, close your eyes. I've got a surprise for you.", I said. When she reached the top, she quickly closed her eyes and I covered them with my hand. I walked her to the back of the room, which happened to be my side of the room. We stopped in front of my bed, and I took my hand off her eyes.

"Open your eyes.", I whispered in her ear.

_Aurora's POV_

I opened my eyes. I saw that Nick had covered his bed in rose petals, and arranged them to spell out "I luv u my mate".

"Nick, it's beautiful, but why?", I asked, confused.

"Because, I'm ready to mate with you, but if you want to wait, then I can.", he answered.

"No, I'm ready.", I said as I licked his cheek. He started to passionately kiss me, and we fell onto the bed.

_The next day_

I woke to find myself in Nick's arms. My memory of last night was blurry. Then it hit me. We had mated last night. I felt Nick stir.

"Good morning beautiful.", I said.

"Good morning my mate.", he said as he kissed me.

"Last night was amazing.", I said.

"I know.", he said.

"So, do you think Silver Wing and Jaycee are awake?", I asked.

"Maybe. Let's go see.", he answered as we climbed down the ladder. We found the two of them awake downstairs.

"Good morning.", I said.

"Morning.", they replied.

"So, how'd y'all sleep.", asked Jaycee.

"Good.", I answered.

"Good. Anyways, we're going to visit the pack today.", said Jaycee. My heart sank. What would my parents think of mine and Nick's love?

"Umm, that's great.", I said nervously.

"Great. We leave in five minutes, so get ready.", said Jaycee. Nick went back upstairs to get clean clothes on. When everyone was ready, we set out for the pack's territory.

* * *

**A/N: **I will be publishing the lemon separate to this chapter, as I would like to keep the story T rated.


	8. Chapter 7: The Pack

**Chapter 7:  
**

_Jaycee's POV_

We travelled along the path for about an hour, until Silver Wing had us turn off into the jungle.

"How much farther?", I heard Nick ask.

"Not much farther.", answered Silver. We finally arrived at a clearing, which had nests in it. Inside most of the nests were smashed eggs.

"Something's wrong.", said Silver as he scanned the area. He spotted two raptors peering out from the jungle, and called to them.

"Jonas, Alexia, is that you?", he asked.

"Yes.", they answered as they approached us.

"Nice to see you again.", said the first one, who was identified as Jonas.

"You too Jonas. Where is the rest of the pack?", asked Silver.

"They've moved to the lakeshore. A family of Ceratosarus destroyed our eggs, so we had to move.", answered Jonas.

"Well, I can offer a better nesting site.", said Silver.

"Really, and where exactly is that?", asked Alexia skeptically.

"It's at the human building on the hill to the north.", answered Silver.

"Well, I'll see what Nicolas has to say about it.", said Jonas.

"Okay. So, why don't we head to the new nest site.", said Silver.

"Of course. Follow us.", said Alexia as they began heading south. After walking as short distance, we came to a hill overlooking a lake. We saw the pack of raptors near the shore.

"There it is.", said Jonas as they started walking towards the shore. We followed. When we got there, we were greeted by curious stares and angry scowls. We were led to a pair of raptors. The larger of the two was black with metallic gray eyes, and a large scar on his neck. The smaller raptor was orange with brownish-red stripes down its neck to its tail. It also had bright, yellow eyes.

"I am Nicolas, the alpha male of this pack.", said the large raptor.

"And I am Josefina, the alpha female of this pack.", said the smaller one.

"I'm Jaycee and this is my brother Nick. We've been stranded on this island for days now, and probably wouldn't have survived if not for Aurora and Silver Wings help.", I explained.

"Well then, what is your business here?", asked Nicolas.

"Well sir, we wish to join your pack.", I answered.

"What? Two humans in raptor pack, ridiculous!", exclaimed Josefina.

"Please father, let them join.", begged Aurora.

"Why do you care, my daughter?", asked Nicolas.

"Because Nick is my mate.", she answered. The other raptors starred at them, shocked. Her father looked furious.

"WHAT! My daughter, mates with a human. This is an outrage. Give me one good reason not to kill these humans right now.", yelled Nicolas.

"Because if you try, I'll shoot you.", said Nick, who pulled out his shotgun.

"You don't have the guts human.", said Nicolas.

"Try me.", said Nick.

"Alright. Since you want to join so badly, I'll let you, under one condition. You must pass a test in order to show your usefulness as a pack member. You must hunt an animal and bring it back to the pack. If you both succeed, then you can stay, but if either of you should fail, then you will be forbidden to ever set foot in our territory again.", said Nicolas.

"Deal.", I said.

"Wait Jaycee, you don't have to do this.", said Silver.

"No, it's the only way.", I said.

"Very well humans. You have until tomorrow morning to present me with a kill from each of you.", said Nicolas.

"Also, little tip. For the good kills, go north.", said Nicolas.

"Will do.", I said as I took the machete from Nick and we headed out north.

_Several hours later_

Me and Nick had been in hiding for the past several hours, and we still haven't spotted anything. I was just about ready to give up.

"Nick, I think we should just go back.", I whispered.

"No, listen, I think I hear something coming.", he said as he shushed me. I turned my head to see a pack of oviraptors heading towards us.

"I take the one at the front, and you shoot one while the others flee.", I said.

"Agreed.", said Nick. We waited until the pack was directly in front of us, then I pounced. I drove the machete deep into the lead oviraptors neck, severing its major artery. I heard Nick fire off a shot, and then heard the dull thump as a body hit the floor.

"Did you get it?", I asked.

"Yeah.", he answered.

"Good. Now lets get out of here before the smell of blood attracts predators.", I said as I slung the body over my shoulder. Nick followed suit, and we departed back to the pack.

_Two hours later_

_Silver Claws POV_

I had stayed up waiting to see Nick and Jaycee return. I was about t to go to sleep when I caught Jaycee's scent nearby. I looked to see Jaycee and Nick returning, triumphantly toting the limp bodies of two oviraptors. I woke the pack with one shout, and we all gathered around them. My mother and father made their way to the front of the crowd, and looked at the kills.

"Well, I'm impressed humans. I didn't think you'd make it. As promised, you may join the pack. You'll both start as omegas.", said Nicolas.

"Now go make your nests and get some sleep.", said Josefina.

"Um, we don't know how to make nests.", said Nick.

"We'll teach you.", said Silver and Aurora.

"Okay.", me and Nick said

"Follow us then.", said Silver as they led us to their nests.

"Since it's late, you'll sleep with us tonight.", said Aurora.

"Okay.", I said as we followed them over to their nests. Silver Wings was under a tree, while Aurora's was closer to the rest of the pack.

"So y'all made these when we were gone?", asked Nick, curious.

"Yeah.", answered Aurora.

"I'm tired. Let's go to bed.", I said.

"Okay.", said Silver Wing as we climbed into his nest and snuggled up together. Aurora and Nick did the same.


End file.
